The Light in the Darkness
by Myst short for Mystery
Summary: I have always wondered what Death would be like...I think I am close to finding out. Rose left after Love fades, mine has. Now she is a werewolf princess. but what happens when she goes to court after 2 years. Will her friends convince her to stay or will she become someone else's. And what happens when Rose is being hunted.
1. Chapter 1: Shift

**Well I have restarted the story...But the uploads will be slow till I get my laptop back. I will be using the school computers. **

**Well Here You Go! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The start of a new Life**_

"Love fades, mine has."

It was at that point that my world shattered. I watched as the man I loved turned his back on me, making it pretty clear that he was telling the truth. I felt my eyes well with tears, and then I felt them slip down my face and fall down to my chin where they dripped off, like hot torrents of grief coursing out her eyes .

"Rose, I think it is time that you leave." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw all my friends, standing there. Their eyes were hard and emotionless as they stared at me. No one moved to comfort me. Neither Eddie nor Adrian, both Mia and Christian stood in the background, not even looking at me as if I was a disgusting sight to see. But what shocked me the most was my own mother, her eyes screamed with revulsion and hatred.

_They don't care! They don't care! They don't care! They don't care! _A voice in my head said over and over again.

"But..." I said my voice wobbly.

"You stupid child! Just leave." My mother screamed.

I gave everyone one last look, then without another word I ran off, the only sound I could hear was the sound of my feet hitting the pavement and the sobs that racked my body. I decided that I was no longer needed and that it was time that I left. I ran to my room, people giving me a look of disgust as I passed them in the halls. I reached my room and opened the door, but didn't bother shutting it.

I grabbed my purple suitcase and sat it on the bed, then started going through my closet. I grabbed mostly jeans, shirts and the few essentials I would need for now, like money and my stake.

I grabbed my suitcase and opened my door, then without another look I shut the door to my room and my old life.

I walked to the courts parking lot and decided that if I wanted out of here without anyone being able to tract me I would have to hot wire a car. I looked around then spotted the perfect car. It was a ford GT and was all black. It would have cost a fortune but it isn't too flashy which means it would be easier to get past the gates.

It took me about twenty minutes to get the stupid thing to start but once I did I throw my suitcase in the back seat and hopped in the driver's side. Then I took off, past the gates where guardians where yelling at me to stop, running away from the feeling of being alone for the first time.

…..

I drove for days before I reached New York, the Stigoi capital in America. I decide to stay in a hotel, not far from the night clubs of New York knowing that it is a great place to kill some undead bitches.

I walked into the lobby and the smell of alcohol filled my nose. There was a middle aged man sitting behind the desk reading todays newspaper.

"Hello," I said and dropped my suitcase at my feet.

The man looked up from his newspaper and I watched as an evil grin spread out over his face. His eyes swept up and down my body stopping at my breasts and thighs.

"Well hello darling, what can I help you with." He said with fake innocence.

"Can I have a Single room?" I said and made my voice sound bored.

"Sure thing sweetheart," he drawled in a southern accent, but failed at it.

He rummaged around under the desk then pulled out a key with a pink tag and the number forty-seven on it. He handed me the keys, while "accidently" touching my hand.

"Thanks," I said, pulling my hand away from his large dirty one.

I picked up my bag and started to head to the elevator, hoping that he would just leave me be.

"Pardon me, but if I may be so bold as to ask for your name lovely lady" He called out.

I turned around and gave him a man-eater smile. "My name is irrelevant, but if you like to know, I could have you on the ground and screaming in pain. It would only take a second." I snarled.

The man's face paled. I gave him an evil grin, then turned around and headed to the elevator once again.

…..

It has been five months since I reached New York, and to say it has been interesting would be complete bullshit. I sleep all day and kill Stigoi all night then repeat the same process.

The first month after I left court was filled with the noise of my phone going off every 20 minutes. By the first week I had forty-seven missed calls. Fourteen missed calls from Lissa, Ten from Adrian, three from my mother, one from both Eddie and Christen. But what surprised me the most was that I got 18 missed calls from Dimitri. They left voice messages but I haven't bothered to listen to them.

The second month was when I had finally found were most of the Stigoi liked to hunt. In the thirty-one days I had killed about two-hundred Stigoi.

Then after that I would just kill and kill, show no mercy, no sympathy, and no emotions. And I liked it that way.

Every day more anger grew, and as it does the more my body feels like it is about to be ripped to threads.

…..

I was dancing in a club, when I spotted a Stigoi at the bar talking to some poor humans. He hadn't noticed me but it was easy to spot him, his pale skin practically glowed in the clubs fluorescent lights. I watched them for an hour before they made their first move. They started to head to the back entrance with me hot on their tails. The Stigoi had two humans following him, a man and a woman. They went through the back door, and then I waited ten seconds before I followed them out.

What shocked me though was that the Stigoi was standing in the middle of the ally, with the humans on the ground dead and without a single bite mark.

"It seems that you take the bait," the Stigoi chuckled.

"You think that you could kill me," I said in my best bitchy voice.

"But that is where you are wrong," he said giving me an evil smile.

I heard a group of chuckling from behind me. Slowly I turned around.

"Holy mother of fuck!" I cursed.

"Not quite," one of them laughed.

I stood there thinking about how I was going to get out of this, but I could see no way I was going to survive.

Once I realized that I had no hope of surviving, it was as if my body thought I actually had a chance.

My body started to shake and every cell in my body screamed in pain. I felt my chest rumbling and then an unhuman growl escaped my throat.

I distinctly heard one of the Stigoi start asking what was going on but I was in too much pain to say a snarky come back. The pain got worse and worse until I blacked out.

…..

When I woke up I felt something in my mouth, and it tasted like copper. I dropped whatever it was and moved back to see whatever the hell it was. Lying on the ground was a Stigoi head. I went to scream but instead a small whimper came out. I went to turn around to see what happened to the rest of the Stigoi and I spotted something white in the corner of my eye.

That was when realized that I wasn't human anymore. I had bright white fur that glowed in the moonlight. I started to panic not knowing what was going on other than the fact that I was now a wolf.

I heard a foot step from the mouth of the ally. Standing there was a Moroi man; he had a black hair and a black goatee to match. His eyes were a deep shade of brown almost like mine. He was wearing a business suit with big flashy Jewry.

I wasn't sure how to treat this man.

"Hello Rosemarie," the man whispered like a parent talking to a baby. I wined when he took a step closer.

"Shh it's ok," He said then repeated for every step he took closer to me.

I sat down…somehow. I felt his hand touch my head, then it slowly stroked my fur.

"Now you got to do as I say if you want to turn back, understand. " He said giving me a calming smile.

I nodded my head in understanding. I didn't really care how I became an animal, I just wanted to turn back to my normal self.

"I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on your human body; the colour of your hair, eyes skin." He whispered.

I did as he said and closed my eyes, then I felt my skin start to shake again like before.

"You can open your eyes now," he said. I felt a jacket being draped over my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that I was now on my human knees with the strange man kneeling in front of me. I felt so tired, that my eye lids started to drop and then I pitched forward, and the man's arms wrapped around my body. Before I completely lost my senses I heard the man whisper a single sentence that made my cold, broken heart fill with warmth.

"My beautiful baby girl, I'm sorry it took so long to find you." Then I gave into the darkness.

…..

The first thing that I felt when I woke up was a pile of blankets covering me. I tried to open my eyes, but the lights in the room were too bright and they hurt my eyes. I groaned.

"I think she is awake," I heard a deep male voice say.

"Should we get Abe?" Another voice asked.

"I think that would be the best idea, that way we can all stay in one piece." The first one chuckled.

I heard the sound of footsteps on hardwood floor, then a door opening and the slight creak from the hinges. I tried to open my eyes, thinking that I could escape before whomever this Abe fellow came back. I heard more footsteps near me, but they were walking away closer to what I think is where the door is. I opened my eyes, and was bombarded with a light purple room. I looked around the room, sweeping it with a guardian's eye. One window on ground level, a big wooden door guarded by a man about 5ft tall with large muscles and shaggy black hair that reached the back of his neck, He had his back to me.

I got out of the bed as silently as possible, willing myself to be as light as feather. I made my way over to the window. I watched the man for a few seconds then turned my back to him, praying with everything in me that he wouldn't turn around. I grabbed the handle on the door and slowly pulled it open but I didn't get it open fast enough because suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a strong male chest.

"And where, pray tell, do you think you're going," A deep voice said, which I am guessing was the man who knew I was awake.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to break out of his hold.

I heard the sound of a door opening from behind me then two sets of footsteps. The man swang me around so I was facing the people who entered. One was the man from before in the ally, but now I am guessing his name is Abe since he was not the other voice I heard when I was awakened. The other person was about the same height as the man restraining me. This new man had ocean blue eyes staring at me with a strange look, while his golden blonde hair was being blown in the wind from the open window.

"Alec, you can let her go now," Abe said, giving Ale, the man holding me, a small nod.

I felt the arms drop from my body and step away from me. I heard Alec moving from behind me then the sound of the window being shut and locked. I took a step away from Alec, making it so that I had all of them in my range of sight. Abe gave me a knowing look.

"Maybe you should take a seat. I think I have some explaining to do." Abe said, gesturing to a small couch near a fire place. I sat down on the coach and Abe, Alec and the other man sat on the chairs facing me. I then finally looked at the room. The walls were painted a light purple with black wood floor. The furniture all had the same theme of white, purple and black. There was a small fire place, and on the other side was the bed that I had woken up in. It was on a small platform with lights, I'm guessing, just under the bed. The room looked both modern and medieval.

"I guess you're wondering who and what I am," Abe said, giving me a soft smile.

"I am wondering why I turned into a wolf, how you know my name and why the hell did you bring me here." I said sarcastically.

"Well let's begin." Abe chuckled at my attitude.


	2. Chapter 2: Doughnuts

**So sorry it took me so long. It is the school holidays and my laptop is still not back. I am borrowing my sisters at the moment, so I can't promise posting quickly.**

**Chapter 2: Doughnuts.**

* * *

"What do you want to know first?" Asked Abe, giving me a small smile.

"What am I?" I said straight away.

"You're a werewolf, a creature born from one of two families of the night. The gene was passed down from your father." He explained.

"And how the hell do you know that," I growled. As soon as the sound left my mouth I knew it sounded inhuman, making what he was saying all the more real.

"Because eighteen years also I had fallen in love with a damper girl name Janie Hathaway. We were together for a year before she left. Not knowing that she was pregnant with my child." He said sadly.

I sat there in silence, my mind working a mile a minute. If he got my mother pregnant that would mean that he was...

"So that means that you're my father?" I said out loud.

"No," he said sarcastically "you are the next Jesus. "The two men on either side of him started to laugh.

_I now know where my sarcastic behaviour comes from,_ I thought to myself.

Then a thought came in my head, one I didn't know the answer to, but something I have thought about since I was four years old. I stood up and walked over to Abe until I was leaning over him. Alec gave me a strange look while the other guy just moved away from me.

"So why did you wait eighteen fucking years to come see me," I growled. I watched as his face changed and took on a look of sadness.

"I didn't know that you were even born until the incident with Dimitri Belikov," my heart broke a little when Abe said HIS name, "When the last name Hathaway came up I thought it was your mother, but when I went to court- I saw your mother in the church. When she called you her daughter I knew straight away that you were mine. I went to your room to tell you who I was but I guess I was too late." He said sadly.

"What happened after that" I asked softly, sitting back down

"I tried searching for you, I put out a police scan for the car you stole and the number plates but you had already gotten rid of it. I didn't find you until the alchemists gave me a call saying that a large number of Stigoi had been killed in the area that I had found you. I came straight to New York and found you in the ally."

Abe finished talking and stood up; he came over to me and sat down on the couch, his body facing my direction. I felt his large warm hands grab a hold of mine. It felt so natural that I didn't pull away.

"Rose I know it is hard for you to accept me as your father, but know that I am not letting you go. You are my little girl and I don't want to lose you." He whispered. I saw as the man I just meet, start to cry. The tears that now ran down his face dripped of his chin and onto our intertwined hands.

I felt my cold, glass heart shatter and all the feeling that I have keep hidden flowed out. I felt the tears run down my face and drip of my chin adding to the tears that my father had already shed.

"Oh Rose…" My father said.

I felt his arms wrap around my body pulling me against his chest, the smell of wood and sunshine filled my nose.  
I don't know how long I cried for or how long my father held me but soon a knock sounded on the bedroom door. I heard some shuffling then the sound of the door opening. I turned my head to the side so I was looking over Abe's shoulder.

An old women who had short grey hair and big brown eyes hidden behind glasses, walked in. She was pushing a trolley filled with food; there were so many different things but then I spotted something. My eyes instantly went to the huge pile of chocolate glazed doughnut with powdered sugar. I felt my mouth water at the thought of taking a bite of that heavenly food.

"Doughnuts!" Abe, Alec and the other man yelled.

I watched as Alec ran over to the trolley and tried to grab one, but the women pulled out a wooden spoon from her apron and wacked his hand before he could grab one. I felt Abe start to shake, no doubt laughing at Alec.

"Alec," The women scolded. "These are not for you."

"But…" Alec said, his voice reminding me of a child that tries to convince their parents for something.

"No buts Alec. You can wait till after tea. And that goes for you too Abe and Isaac." She lectured.

_Ha!_ I thought as I finally found out the name of the big, blue eyed man. Then I realized that the women had brought the doughnuts for me.

"Rose, I would like you to meet my mother Helen. Helen this is my beautiful daughter Rosemarie Hathaway." Abe introduced us.

I felt the couch dip on the other side of me as Helen sat down.

"Just when I thought I was too old to have a family, you were brought into my life." Helen whispered as she pulled me against her, one arm around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. I was stiff for a moment, and then I felt myself relax. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. Like Abe she smelt like sunshine but also like freshly baked bread.

"I see you there Isaac. One more step and you won't get desert for a week." I heard her threaten.

"Son, be a dear and go grab some doughnuts for dear Rosie." Helen said to Abe.

I heard some shuffling then the sweet smell of freshly cooked doughnuts filled my nose. I turned around and saw that Abe…I mean dad, had the plate sitting on his lap and was holding the doughnut up for me. I slowly took the doughnut out of his hand, and then proceeded to take a bite. The first thing I tasted was the sweet chocolate, after that I inhaled the thing so fast that I couldn't taste anything else.

"So have you explained everything yet, son?" Helen asked.

"Not yet," Dad replied, sitting the plate of doughnuts on the table. I watched as Dad slid them across the coffee table towards Isaac and Alec. In less than 10 seconds they had completely eaten all twenty something of them.

"So I guess I should tell you that all Werewolf's live in packs, and all packs are ruled by an Alpha. I am the Alpha of the last Turkish pack but I am also the king of all werewolves' because of the council of Alpha's. This makes you the princess and soul heir to the Mazur name. The fact that you are female will mean that many wolves will be trying to win your affection." Abe explained.

The thought of me being a princess made me want to laugh, but for once I knew this is not the right time for it.

"There is another thing you should know," Abe said. "Because your mother was part vampire there is a great chance that you will be able to use all the elements."

"Oh," was my only reply.

"I think this is enough for one day," Helen sighed. "Why don't we go have some tea? I just cooked roast pork and roasted apples."

"Thank you, Helen" I said, giving her a warm smile.

"Please call me nanna." Helen said pulling me into a hug.

"OK…Nanna." I laughed.

For once I finally felt like I had a true family.

…..

After dinner with Dad, nanna, Alec and Isaac; I went back to the room which Dad said he had down for me four months ago. I was sitting on the coach, in my Pjs, watching some show called The vampire diaries, when there was a knock on the door. I jumped off the coach and opened the door. Alec and Isaac were standing outside my door wearing Pjs and holding a huge bowl of popcorn and a stack of movies.

"We thought that you might want some company," Isaac explained. I gave them a small smile and told them to come in.

"I have Inception, Hansel and Gretel: which hunters, Django unchained, the Avengers and Identity thief. What would you like to watch?" Isaac asked.

I thought for a moment, and then I had an awesome Idea. "Why don't we watch them all?" I asked a small smile on my face.

Alec and Isaac looked at each other and for a moment I thought they were going to tell me to pick one when a huge smile broke across both their faces.

"I have a feeling that we are going to get along just fine." Alec said as he put Hansel and Gretel: which hunters into the DVD player. I sat down on the coach with Alec and Isaac on either side of me. We had a giant blanket that was big enough for the three of us.

For the next eleven hours we watched all five movies plus stole most of nanna's cookies, éclairs and doughnuts. By the time we had finished it was already 9am the next day. Alec turned the TV of and started to clean up, when my bedroom door opened and nanna stormed in.

"It seems that all my cooking is gone. You wouldn't know where that would be, would you?" she said raising one eyebrow. I looked at both Isaac and Alec, who had chocolate all around their faces.

"Umm I think I saw Abe take them." Alec said.

"Alec…" she sighed."If you are going to act like a turd, the least you could do is go lie in the yard." She smirked.

I couldn't help it but I started laughing at the thought of him actually doing that.

"If I had of known that grandchildren were this fun, I would have had them first." She said coming up and giving me a hug.

…..

It has been a month that I have been living with my dad and things have been great. Alec and Isaac were like brothers to me and nanna was always cooking me sweets. They all knew about me and Dimitri, and everything that happened to me. Sometimes at night I would wake up crying and nanna would be sitting beside me calming me down. Her favourite saying was _"sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory." _

Dad makes me take many different classes like language, werewolf history and magic and fighting training. Dad was indeed right; I could control all the elements. And it was so fun. I would always be using it to annoy Alec and Isaac. But they got me back by stealing my deserts.

Life was great but it wasn't perfect and only one person…one man could make it perfect. But he no longer loved me.

…..

Dimitri's Pov

…..

I was sitting at the small table in my room, pushing the food on my plate around. I never could eat these days, the guilt was too great. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I sighed and dumped my tea in the sink and opened the door. Standing there was Vasilisa Dragomir.

"Hello, how are yo…" I didn't finish because she interrupted me with something that I have been waiting for, for over five months.

"We have something!" she rushed.

We rushed to her room where everyone was waiting.

"What have we got?" I demanded.

Adrian had a remote in his hand, pushing a button the TV came on. The camera view was of a movie theatre. There was no one around but then the doors open and a group of people walked out. There were three men one around the age of forty; the other two were around the eighteen. There was also an old lady, who had her arms wrapped around the women I loved.

"Roza…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**My sister came over and I stole her laptop. HAHAHAHA.**

**Sorry I can't post as often but I should have my own laptop. Also I have pictures of all Rose's clothes that I describe in the story but could anyone tell me of a website where I could upload the photo's for you guys to look at. It would be a huge help.**

* * *

…..

Dimitri's Pov

…..

Joy and happiness filled my heart at seeing her alive. I had thought the worst when I thought she was dead. We had tracked her to a night club in New York but when we got there, she was already gone; leaving behind severed limbs and a lot of blood.

"Who are those people?" I asked, feeling my joy turn to confusion.

Everyone but Adrian and Janine shook their head.

"Where was this taken?" Janine growled.

"We weren't able to get an exact address…but we were able to get a state." Eddie said as he sorted through a pile of paper.

"And that place is…?" Lissa encouraged.

"Um…" Eddie said sill going through papers. He finally found the right one, we watched as his eyes scanned the sheet. "She is still in New York. But apparently the man on the tapes name is Ibrahim Mazur and he has plan tickets to Turkey for himself, Rose, a woman named Helen and two guys names Alec and Isaac. The plane leaves tomorrow."

"Can we get to the airport before they leave?" Adrian asked.

Eddie shook his head, destroying all of our hope.

"What if we go to Turkey and wait for them there at the airport?" Christen enquired.

"The plane is not landing at an airport." Eddie sighed.

"How can a plane not land at an airport?" Mia whispered to herself softly.

"Then how the FUCK do we get her back?" I bellowed.

They all looked at me shocked, whether it was because I yelled or because I swore in English who knows.

"We wouldn't have to get her back if you hadn't of broken her heart" Adrian snarled.

I watched as he stood up and stormed out of the room pushing me and slamming the door on the way out.

_He's right, you know!_ I thought_. It's my fault she is gone, but I am going to be the reason she comes back._

I sat down on one of the chairs and felt the guilt and self hatred well up inside of me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Dimitri…" I heard Lissa say softly. I stood up and raced out the door, not wanting someone telling me everything alright when it's not.

…..

Janine's Pov

…..

We watched as Dimitri ran out the door, but not before I saw the all too familiar water in his eyes. I knew it was hard on him, but it was even harder on me. I hurt my baby girl and there was nothing I could do about it. I walked out of the room pulling my phone out and dialled a number I thought I would never have to use again. The number rang and they picked on the third ring.

"Hello, this is Abe Muzar speaking." I heard the devil say in a polite voice.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed into the phone.

"Ah Janine, it is a pleasure to talk to you again. How many years has it been sixteen, seventeen?" His smug voice said.

"It's been nineteen years." I growled.

"Ah yes, nineteen years since you left and broke my heart" he growled back.

"Give me back my daughter" I snarled.

"Your daughter, YOUR DAUGHTER!" he yelled. "Nineteen years ago you left me and you have an eighteen year old daughter. Who is Rose's father?

I stayed silent, knowing that he already had the answer.

"That's what I thought!" He whispered.

"You will bring my daughter back to court." I growled.

"Since she is over eighteen, it is her choice to return or not." He said smugly.

"I am her father," He continued. "So I know what's best and the best thing for her is to stay with me."

"You will leave her alone and never speak to her again, understand?" I growled the anger and rage just barely showing.

"I missed out on 18 years of my daughter's life thanks to you, I will not miss out on anything else," I heard him growl.

"You will never ever talk to rose again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND" I yelled into the phone.

"That is not your call to make" I heard him say.

He then hung up the phone, leaving me standing in the hallway.

…..

Adrian's Pov

…..

After I left, I had one destination in mind. I stormed through the halls till I reached a huge wooden door. I didn't bother knocking and just slammed the door open, drawing the attention of my Aunt Tatiana and the council.

"Adrian?" she scolded.

"You know, don't you?" I snarled, causing Tatiana's eyes to widen.

"What do I know?" she asked confusion and "innocence" in her voice.

"Ibrahim Mazur." Was the only thing I said, knowing she would understand what I was talking about.

Her eyes widened even further. My aunt stood up and told everyone to leave, now it was just the two o us.

"When did you find out?" she whispered, looking at the ground.

"About five minutes ago." I sighed sitting in a chair.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she sighed sitting back down as well.

"Rose's will be hunted down by many people, to marry her or to kill her and it is my job to protect her as her friend but also as an Ivashkov," I sighed. I put my head in my hands, my mind going a mile a minute.

"I am going to go and see her." I told my Aunt as I stood up.

"I know," I heard her whisper as I walked out.

…..

The flight was long and boring, now I was finally home. I walked in the door and sat my suitcase on the floor, knowing someone would take it to my room.

"Brother, I'm home!" I yelled.

A face popped out of the kitchen, a face with the same green eyes as mine and the same black coloured hair of my mothers.

"Hey Adrian, how have you been? How are mom and dad?" He asked, giving me a huge warm smile.

"Things have been alright. And Mom and Dad miss you?" I smiled back.

He stepped into the hall and walked over to me giving me a hug while whispering in my, "you and I both know that our parents want nothing to do with me." He sighed.

He was right. Ever since my brother was born they wanted nothing to do with him, just because he was the next Ivashkov wolf.

"Your right little brother." I sighed, thinking of the unfairness.

"So what are you doing here?" he enquired.

"You know why, Alec." I sighed, giving him a look.

…..

Rose's Pov

…..

We had arrived in Turkey, and now we were on our way to Dad's house...I mean mansion. I was sitting in the back seat, between Alec and Isaac. Dad was driving and nanna was in the passenger seat, knitting a black scarf. It took us thirty minutes to get there and my god was the house huge. It was three stories tall and probably had more than twenty rooms.

"Wow!" I said out loud.

The car stopped and I was the first one out. I ran inside and was greeted by an elderly man.

"Hello my dear." He said, giving me a warm smile.

"Um...Hello" I said feeling awkward, since I had no Idea who he was.

"Blake!" I heard Nanna yell.

I watched as she walked past me and into the arms of the man I assume was Blake. He had long grey hair and dark brown eyes.

"Umm...Nanna, who is this?" I asked.

The Blake looked shocked for a moment then turned to Helen. "You haven't told her who I am?"

"No I didn't. I thought it would be better if you told her yourself." She said stepping closer to me.

Blake cleared his throat then rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. "My name is Blake Mazur, I am your grandfather." He said, and then he said "TA DA" like he had just down a trick.

Two things made me laugh then, the fact that I never asked if I had a grandfather and that he had the same sense of humour as Helen. All of a sudden I felt myself be picked up by Blake, and then he did the worst then possible, he started tickling. I was laughing so hard but I could still hear Blake's voice over my laughter.

"What you laughing at, little girl? I'll stop if you apologize for laughing at a defenceless old man." He laughed as he continued tickling me.

"Never!" I gasped, and then I started tickling him back.

We went at it for ages before Helen and Abe pulled us apart.

"That's enough! Both of you! Tea will be ready in an hour and Rose will need to get settled in and she can't do that with the both of you laughing." Helen scolded.

"Laughter is the best medicine," Blake...I mean grandfather stated.

"But if you laugh for no reason...you need medicine." Nanna shot back.

…..

After Helen and Blake went to cook tea Dad showed me to my room, but as Dad went to open the door to my new room his phone got a call. After that Dad said he had to "take this" and told me he would see me at tea. Now I stood in the hall way, my hand tightly grasping the door handle. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The room took my breath away. The walls were painted a beautiful light purple almost like lavender, the floor was a dark grey...almost black carpet that contrasted well with the purple. The room was quite big and had a huge four-poster bed with curtains (like a princesses), to the side sat a huge eighty-one inch TV and a deep purple coach. There were two doors in the room; both had signs indicating what was behind the doors themselves.

The one with bathroom, I opened first. The bathroom had the normal toilet, shower, bath, and sink but behind a glass door sat a hot tub. I knew I had to "freshen up" as nanna put it, and what better way than a hot tub.

I stripped off my clothes and practically jumped in, the hot water like getting a massage with large, warm hands. Sighing I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_...Dream..._

_I felt the water lap around my ankle, the soft waves like silk. On the horizon the sun was just starting to rise, making the water shimmer with new light._

_Arms wrapped themselves around my body, pulling me against a male chest._

_"Why did you run from me, Roza?" Dimitri's voice whispered in my ear, as tears ran down my face._

_"How could I not," I whispered. "You claimed to have loved me, and then you break my heart." _

_"I have never loved you?" he whispered his voice like heaven but his words from hell._

_...Dream..._

I woke up in the hot tub, with the sound of banging on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I yelled as I stepped out and wrapped the towel.

"Alec and tea is ready." He yelled back.

I sighed. "I'll be down in a minute." I yelled back.

I waited till I could no longer hear him on the other side of the door before I walked back into my bedroom. It was time to check out the other door that just said clothes. Again I repeated the process just like when I opened the bathroom, but this time it was a room a room filled with clothes. And when I say filled I mean literally.

The room it's self was bigger than my bedroom; there was about ten racks for shoes alone. The girl inside me was screaming in joy. I decided that I might wear a dress tonight the dress its self was a simple red summer dress with a brown and gold belt. I decided to wear simple golden sandals with rhinestones. Then I was off.

…..

I was sitting at the six seater table beside Dad and Isaac, with Granddad next to dad. Nanna was sitting across from me and she had two empty seats next to her.

"Where's Alec?" I asked.

"He's brother came to visit." Nanna said giving me a smile that was full of mischief.

I just shrugged my shoulders and started to eat. We were half way through the meal when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked up at the door and saw Alec walk in the door followed by someone I knew very, very well.

"Adrian?" I gasped.

"Hey," he said casual. "What's for tea?"

I watched as he sat down in front of me and grabbed some veggies and lamb. Everyone just continued to eat while my mouth was just hanging open.

"Wha...Huh...But" I stuttered.

"Close your mouth, or spiders might get a new home." Adrian said as he leaned over the table and shut my mouth for me.

I didn't think I would get any information on why Adrian is here until after tea, so I put my curiosity aside and continued to eat. Everyone but Adrian and I talked and no one talked to us, probably sensing the we finished I pulled Adrian aside.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I came to see you and to see my little brother" he whispered back.

"Alec is your brother?" I asked.

Adrian nodded his head. "Every now and then werewolf will be born in the Ivashkov family."

"Are you a..." I trailed off.

"Yes, I am" He sighed.

I watched as he closed his eyes then opened them again but his eyes were no longer green. They were now a golden brown. I gasped but didn't back down. His eyes returned back to green but now they held guilt and sorrow.

"I am sorry Rose" He whispered as he took my hands in his.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"About Dimitri..." he sighed.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," I said pulling my hands out from his and started speed walking back to my room. I opened the door and sat down on the couch.

I thought over everything that happened in the last eight months. I lost one family to gain another. My heart was broken by one family but was slowly being repaired by a new one.

Every day I met new and old friends.

I may have new people in my life but still he plagued my mind, still Dimitri toured me; his voice repeating over and over again in my dreams and my nightmares.

Love Fades, Mine has.

His has faded but mine never will.

…..

Ivashkov History.

…..

The Ivashkov family was the first vampire family to allow a marriage with the werewolves. Rebecca Ivashkov married Adam Kurt (Turkish word for wolf) and had a child. The child's name was never recorded in the history books, but it was said that the child was never claimed as a Kurt but as Ivashkov. The child grew up, married someone from the Ozera line and had many children. But one-hundred years after the death of the child, another Ivashkov was born with eyes as golden as the sun. The Kurt gene was still alive in the Ivashkov family, but very few are ever born with it but when there is all children born from the same parents with have the wolf gene.

* * *

**Can I please at least get five reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: What did you say?

**I finally got my computer back and spent all Sunday writing (much to my parents annoyance.) **

**There will be an Authors Note at the end that is Important for the story.**

**Also to LadyOfTheLight689 are you Sherlock? Because you where the only one to guess what was gong to happen. :)**

* * *

…..

Rose's Pov

…..

I woke up the next morning, my mind set on getting answers. No more "forgetting" to tell me. I jumped out of bed, my body fuelled with determination. I walked straight to my closet and pulled out the first clothe I could find. It just so happens that I picked out a black t-shirt that had the slogan "Mess with the best...Die with the rest" in big red letters. I then paired the top with simple black jeans and black lace up boots. I was ready for action.

I searched for everyone, stopping in the kitchen, lounge room and the study, but couldn't find anyone. I decided to use my new IPhone, the one dad got me a week after he meet me, and texted him asking where the hell was everyone. I waited for ten minutes before I got a reply that simply said "In the garden!", then just like that I was off.

I walked out into the garden and the scent of lavender and roses hit my nose, as well as the all too familiar smell of wolf. I followed my nose to a little clearing where I saw everyone doing their own thing.

Abe was sitting on a swing reading, granddad and nanna were drink what looked to be tea; but smelled like vodka. Isaac and Alec were playing on their portable video games and Adrian was sitting under the tree drawing.

"I want answers, now!" I said putting my hands on my hips and giving them a look that meant "tell me or lose your balls".

Adrian sighed and stood up leaving his drawing book on the ground. He walked over to me and offered me his arm; I gave him a reluctant look but decided to take it. Adrian and I walked out of the clearing and started following a stone walk way.

"I guess I should explain," he sighed, giving me a small smile.

"My name is Adrian..." I interrupted him.

"I know what your name is; god knows how many times I've said it in anger. But what I want to know is how the bloody hell are you a werewolf?" I growled.

"Rosemarie, let me finish?" He said in a tone I had never heard before, a tone that reminded me of a man that had suffered. I said nothing and he took that as my answer.

"As I was saying, my name is Adrian Ivashkov. But Ivashkov was my mother's maiden name; my father's name was Kurt."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, and slightly thinking he was crazy.

"My parents were not Danielle and Nathan Ivashkov, but they are my cover story. My real parents name was Rebecca and Adam Kurt. What you must understand is that since my mother was a vampire and my father a wolf, it made me slightly different. Kind of like you!" He said giving me a smirk.

We came to another clearing with a small pond and a wooden swing. Adrian led me to the swing and sat down, patting the seat next to him. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean by slightly different" I asked, pushing the swing slightly.

"Because my mother was a vampire and my father a werewolf, the blood together created a strange power. The power I am talking about is spirit." He said

"What about spirit," I enquired.

"Spirit has been around as long as I have, I am the first spirit." He whispered.

…..

Dimitri's Pov

…..

"Where is Adrian?" Lissa asked.

At the moment Lissa, Christian, Janie, Eddie and Mia were sitting in my room, we had done some back ground work on Ibrahim Mazur, and what I found was completely and utterly impossible.

"I spoke to the queen," Lissa said, "she said that he had gone to visit some family members. Dimitri why don't you tell us what you found."

"When I started to leave my room I found a book in the door way with a note that simply "read and discover the truth". There is also a page that is marked."

"Then read it," Janie snarled at me.

The book was made out of old Red leather and had gold binding around the edges. I opened the book to the dog-eared page and started to read out loud.

**"The son of Rebecca Ivashkov and Adam Kurt was said to have the power of the soul. The child grew up doing miracles but the darkness of the soul sometime took hold of his body.**

**Adrian Kurt married a young woman from the Ozera line and had two children. After years of a happy marriage, Adrian's wife died. She died of old age but Adrian himself had not grown a day older since his twenty-first summer."**

"So this Adrian was immortal." Mia said.

"It seems so, but I don't think he would be real." Christen said from his place on the coach.

Lissa held out her hand and motioned for me to hand her the book, sighing I passed it to her. I watched as she flicked through the pages.

"Oh My God!"Lissa gasped.

We all turned at the sound. Lissa's eyes were fixated onto the book, her mouth hanging open. We were all looking at her, waiting to see what she had found. For minutes we sat there, is silence, waiting...just waiting.

It was awhile before I decided to take action. I took the book of her and stared at the page she had turned to. I started at the picture that took up the whole page, my eyes took in the image but my brain was telling me it must be wrong. My eyes scanned the picture of a man in clothes that belonged to another era.

The man had fair skin with long brown hair, with green eyes that seemed to be staring through my skin and into my damaged black heart.

The face continued to stare at me, a face I had seen many times and one I had been tempted to punch many time before.

The face belonged to none other than Adrian Ivashkov...

…..

Rose's Pov

…..

We had moved from the garden to the library. Adrian was staring at the fireplace, watching the flames dance and move of the wood; he had just finished explaining who he truly was and I could see that talking about the past had made him dig up old feeling that he had probably tried to forget.

"So your over three hundred years old?" I asked.

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed, "You make me sound old!"

I gave a small chuckle but continued to ask questions. "So other than spirit you can use other elements as well?"

"Yes, but it takes awhile to unlock them." He said.

I watched as he held up his hands, cupping them together. I watched as a small flame started in the palm of his hand, and then turning to water, earth and air.

"It kind of reminds me of Avatar: the last air bender." I laughed.

"I am so much hotter than an anime character with no hair." He said, and then stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out right back, which caused us to start laughing.

"What about Alec?" I asked once our laughter had finally died down.

"Alec is my brother. He was born in secret after they realized the power I had. Our parents saw how the council tried to manipulate and use me as a weapon and they didn't want that to happen with him." He sighed.

"But why does he look younger than you?

Adrian gave me a small smile. "When I was younger I realized that I could choose what age I stopped aging. I look twenty-one because that was when I decided that I didn't want to age anymore. But with Alec he wanted to stop on his eighteenth birthday. Damn idiot wanted to younger than me."

I ignored his mini rant. "But how can Lissa be a spirit user? Because you said that spirit comes with the werewolf gene." I asked.

"As I said my wife and I had four children together, Jake, Abby, Vladimir and Jasmine. They didn't have the werewolf gene but they could use spirit."

"But how does this tie in with Lissa?" I asked.

"Three my children married. Jake married a Karp, Abby a Dashkov and jasmine a Dragomir." He said, smiling down at his hands.

"Wait. Sonya Karp was a spirit user, so was Robert Doru whose father was a Dashkov, and then Lissa. So what you are saying is that your descendants are mostly spirit users."

He didn't answer, so we sat in silence. I was thinking about the possibilities of why only some of the families where spirit users and not, when I realized something.

"You...You said Vladimir as in St Vladimir?" I gasped.

"Yes but he was never a priest, that was what history said. My son decided to find out all he could about spirit and used it help many, many people." He sighed smiling.

"So who was shadow kissed Anna?" I asked.

"Ah Anna, that little hell hound. Anna and Vladimir had been friends since they were very young. Then soon they fell in love. No one knew but the family because it was forbidden for Dhampir and mori to have a relationship."

"But how did she become shadow kissed?"

"One day when Vladimir and Anna were hiding their "Love" a group of Strigoi attacked. Anna died by the time I got there. I tried to get my son to leave but he fought against me, so I let him go. I watched as he laid his hands on her chest then a bright light shone and the next thing you know Anna was alive." He said.

For the first time since I met Adrian I truly looked at him. His eyes were still a bright green but now I could see the pain that he has suffered, the shine of an old soul. I walked over to Adrian and wrapped my arms around his waist, as I did I felt his arms hug me back and his head rested on the top of my head.

We stood like that for a while before the door open and Nanna walked in.

"Rose, Adrian lunch is ready." She said.

…..

Dimitri's Pov

…..

It was after everyone had gone to bed that I decided to get answers. I walked in the door.

"Tatiana," I said.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here at this time of night?" she asked.

I grabbed the book and sat it on her desk, the page on the picture of Adrian. I watched her face for any sign of recognition but her face stayed the same.

"It's my great great great great grandfather, so what?" she shrugged.

"Who looks exactly like Adrian?" I said.

"Yes, it is just genes, nothing else."

"Now as for the act that you have this book, this is meant to be in the queen's personal library." She said grabbing it and putting it in a draw then locking it.

I gave a small growl then left. I wanted answers and I am damn sure I'm going to get them.

…..

Tatiana's Pov

…..

I knew that if I put the book outside of his bedroom that he would figure it out. I can see that he will find Rose, and once he does the werewolf community could finally be reviled.

Abe had told me about Rose and Dimitri's bond and I knew that they would make a perfect couple, I just hope they can survive.

…..

Rose's Pov

…..

_It has been a long day_ I thought as I placed a glass of water on the bedside table, and then put on my black hello kitty tank top and matching short-shorts . I pulled back the violet bed covers and jumped in the cold sheets making me shiver before my body started to heat them up. I felt my eyes drift closer then darkness.

_I felt myself lying on something soft, as a hand trailed up and down my back. I rolled over and stared at Dimitri's face, his brown eyes staring deep into my own. I felt his arms wrap around my body._

_"I Love you," He whispered, his Russian accent strong and incredibly sexy._

_"I love you too," I whispered._

It was at that point that I woke up. I felt the tears run down my face as I silently cried into my soft pillow. It seems that every time I started to move on, he kept plaguing my mind. I thought about where I would be now, if Dimitri hadn't of broken me. I would have still been chasing after a man who no longer loved me.

But what if he had of taken me back. That thought made me want to go back to court many times. But now I had not just myself to think about but also my pack.

After a while I fell back to sleep.

…..

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the door bell ringing. Even though it was a big house you could still hear the blasted thing. I rolled over a snuggled deeper into the blankets. I heard my bedroom door open and two sets of footsteps enter. I recognised the sound and smell of dad but the other person I didn't know, other than the unmistakeably smell of wolf. I faked being asleep, seeing what dad was up too.

"Stefan, this is my sweet yet dangerous daughter Rose" he said.

Then I felt the covers being pulled off of me completely then a body jumping on the bed next to me. I opened my eyes and stared at the body next to me. The man who I believe is Stefan was about as tall as Adrian and had huge muscles that looked natural; he had brown hair that remained me of Elijah off the vampire diaries (Rose loves the vampire diaries.) Stefan had eyes that remained me of grey storm clouds.

"It's too early," I moans then rolled over and covered my head with a pillow.

I heard the body next to me laugh with an accent I knew all too well. I took the pillow off my head and sat up.

"You're Russian?" I exclaimed.

"Born and raised." He said sitting up next to me.

"Stefan is the alpha of the Russian wolf pack. He is here because you need to get to know other werewolves other than pack or family and...He...um may also be a potential mate." He stuttered.

My body froze. Alec had told me about the traditions of our kind, so I know just how important this is but all I could think about was Dimitri. My mind was in whirl wind of thoughts when Stefan's voice broke through. I faintly heard the sound of the door opening and my dad's footsteps disappearing.

"Rose, your father believes that I would be a good choice. But I promise you that nothing will happen until you decided."

"Thanks," I sighed.

"You're welcome." He chuckled, and then he did something that really pissed me off.

He grabbed the glass of water and poured the night cold water over my head making me squeak. The cold water made my black tank top cling to my top. Stefan was laughing so hard that he fell of the bed and landing on the hard floor with a thud. We kept laughing until I started to shiver.

"Why don't you have a hot shower?" He said seriously, as soon as he saw me shiver.

I gave a small nod and moved to grab some clothes; looking out the window I saw that today was going to be a sunny day so I grabbed a simple black dress with a cute white ribbon that went around my waist and had a white bow on the back.

I went into the bathroom and had a hot shower that both warmed me and woke me up. Once I was done I got out and got dressed then blow dried my hair. I walked out of the bathroom to see Stefan sitting on my bed with two huge plates of pancakes drizzled in pancake syrup.

"Those better be for me," I joked.

"Made them myself," he said handing me a plate.

I grabbed the plate and dug in, and so did Stefan.

"So why did you leave Russia?" I asked.

"Your father asked me to come and be your teacher," he mumbled his mouth full of food.

"Oh," I replied.

We sat in silence, until it was time for my first lesson. I knew this was a start of a new. A new friendship and a new beginning of love or maybe just friendship, but whatever happens only time will tell.

* * *

**Ok so I am wondering if I should, from now on, do only important events from Rose's past then after another few chapters get her to go to court (for a different but lightly same reason this time?)**

**And now that I have my computer back, but sadly school, the only thing that will make the chapters roll out of my head are reviews, so look down and push that review button. It would turn my frown upside down.**

**Love from Mystshortformystery.**


End file.
